


From Ages Past

by luvthephantom



Series: Hogwarts, The Untold History [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvthephantom/pseuds/luvthephantom
Summary: While Ron starts his Auror Training at the Ministry, Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts to complete their final year. However, after the war, things have changed...people have changed. Some friendships are made, some are lost, and a few legends turn out to be truth. What if all you thought you knew about a person turned out to be false? Post DH, not epilogue compliant.





	From Ages Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks! Welcome to the first chapter of my first fic here on AO3! This fic was originally posted on FF.net, but then I realized that this story had taken a turn that I had not wanted, and I needed to do something about it. At that time, I was fully involved in several other work projects that did not allow me to me time to write. :) 
> 
> Beta is mordelle. Be sure to check out her work on AO3. She’s got some lovely Beetlejuice works, which is another fandom that is near and dear to me.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else having to do with Harry Potter. We have JK Rowling to thank for that.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Everything they had once known was now in shambles: the towers, the grounds, the Quidditch Pitch. A vital part of their lives had been torn apart. This is where they cast their first charms and brewed their first potions. It was home to the fondest of memories, where they made their finest friends. And in that darkest hour, when the students had been in danger, Hogwarts had been there to protect them from the evils that lay beyond her walls. For many, the castle had been their home when they clearly had no other. Now, Hogwarts was in distress, and it was the students' turn to aid the castle that had kept them safe for generations. The war was over, and it was time to rebuild and start anew. 

Witches and Wizards from all corners of the globe arrived to help rebuild the very school which saved the entire Wizarding World. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, wanted the school to be back in business as soon as possible. He had sent word to other magic schools and Ministries all over the world, asking for their aid in this process. Among those first to arrive, were the students of Beaubaxton and Madame Maxime, who came in their carriage. Even the students of Durmstrang made an appearance, despite their reputation with the Dark Arts, and they were accompanied by none other than International Quidditch Star, Victor Krum. Students from both schools, who once competed against each other for the Triwizard Cup, now worked together, aiding where ever they were most needed. 

The Weasleys were the first to really begin the restoration.Thes ginger haired troupe were always ready to help those who needed it. Bill and even Fleur, despite her pregnancy, had arrived with Molly and Arthur on the very first day of the rebuilding. Charlie had brought a gaggle of his dragon keeper coworkers with him to help with any heavy lifting. Even George, who was still mourning the loss of his twin brother, showed up to help rebuild the very school in which he and Fred had caused so much trouble. It was his firm belief that Fred would want to see the castle restored to its former glory, so that some other pair of mischief makers could cause just as much trouble as they had in their youth. Percy was around when he could make it, as his primary job was helping rebuild the Ministry under the direction of Minister Shacklebolt. People surmised that he made the effort to drop by and lend a hand when he could, if only to spend time with his family. No one blamed him for it. Ginny, despite the notion that she should be with Harry at any given moment, helped Neville and Professor Sprout in the Greenhouses. And, finally, Ron was where he could always be found, with his two best friends, Harry and Hermione. 

Many other students had returned as well. The place had been their home, after all. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were hard at work on the reconstruction of the Quidditch Pitch, under the fierce supervision of Madame Hooch. Luna Lovegood could be found in the kitchens, helping out the house elves sort through the damage. Various other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws from the Trio's year had arrived almost immediately when the announcement of reconstruction had been made. Among these students were Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, and Cho Chang. Only one, lone Slytherin had made an appearance thus far, Blaise Zabini, who was helping Madame Pince repair the library. No one dared bother him, for they feared what Madame Pince might do should they interrupt. If one were to walk through the destroyed corridors of Hogwarts, it would seem as if the whole Wizarding World had come to its rescue. 

The now ruin of a castle was almost unbearable for many. Each and every House had suffered extensive devastation , becoming mere shadows of their former selves. Hufflepuff looked as if a tornado had ripped through the place, leaving a large hole in the side of the Common Room. Ravenclaw's beautiful glass ceiling had been shattered, and the place seemed to have suffered what appeared to be ravaged by fire. Gryffindor tower was the worst of what had been seen. The entire tower was destroyed. All that was left was the portrait of the Fat Lady, and the floor and fireplace of the common room. Above it was the sky; the sleeping quarters were completely gone. No one had yet to venture down into the dungeons to assess the deterioration  of the Slytherin dormitories. Everyone assumed that it had been left untouched, or at least been cursed by Death Eaters. Despite the fact that the war was over, there was still fear in the hearts of the magical community. However, it could not be helped, them having lived in fear for so long. 

Now, Ron and Hermione stood in front of Professor McGonagall's desk in Dumbledore's office. Well, technically, it was no longer Dumbledore's office, since Professor McGonagall had been elected Headmistress, but it was hard to call it anything but. It may have been over a year since his death, but the wound was still fresh in their hearts. After Professor McGonagall finished what appeared to be some paperwork on her desk, she looked up at the two of them, smiling gently. Under most circumstances, such a smile from her would mean that someone was in trouble. This time, however, it was most sincere. 

"Now that nearly everyone has found a suitable task within the restoration project," she said, folding her hands on the desk, saying. "I have a special job for each of you." 

Ron and Hermione exchanged curious glances, wondering just what sort of tasks the new Headmistress would be assigning them. Before either of them could ask any questions, Professor McGonagall looked at Ron and began to speak. 

"You, Mr. Weasley, will assist Hagrid in his inspection of the Forbidden Forest. We do not know how much damage Voldemort and the Death Eaters caused to the forest and its inhabitants. Scouting the outskirts will at least give us an idea of where we need to start. If Hagrid and yourself deem it necessary to proceed further, then do so. I trust that you will have no problem with this?" 

Ron didn't look exactly happy about the task he had been given. Naturally, he was relieved that he would be working with Hagrid, but ever since he and Harry's run-in with a nest of Acromantulas in their Second Year, Ron hadn't been too keen on wandering into the forest. Though, he wasn't about to tell the Headmistress about all that, now was he? 

"Ms. Granger, as you already know, all of the password enchantments on each of the Hogwarts Houses have been removed since the end of the battle. This is to speed up the rebuilding process, so we can get this school back up and running for next term," she began, taking a moment to clear her throat. "As you also may know, not a single student or member of the faculty has ventured down into the dungeons to inspect the Slytherin dormitories. I would—oh, what is the phrase...? Ah! I would 'owe you big time' if you could do this for me." 

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded, agreeing to her task. However, it seemed as if Ron had other ideas. 

"Professor, we don't even know what is down there,” he began, getting increasingly more agitated as he went on. “They very well could have cursed the place, or set up some kind of trap for us! Besides, why does Hermione have to go down there? Zabini's here, isn't he? Why not send him to inspect it? It's his House." 

Ron's glare was met with a raised brow from Professor McGonagall. She thought that Ron's reaction was absolutely childish. No Wizard of his age should behave in such a fashion, especially someone who had seen so much of the terrible aspects of the war. Had he not matured, even through all that bloodshed? Moreover, did he believe that Hermione Granger was wholly incapable of taking care of herself? 

"Mr. Weasley, do calm yourself,” Professor McGonagall sighed, shaking her head a bit. “Yes, it is true that we clearly have no idea of what awaits us in the dungeons, whether it be set with a trap, cursed, or just as damaged as the other dormitories, and that is precisely why I am sending Ms. Granger to inspect it. She is the brightest witch of her age, and perfectly capable of handling this job on her own.” 

Ron huffed. It wasn't that he didn't think Hermione was perfectly capable of handling herself, because she was. No, he was still a mite protective, considering all that happened, and perhaps a bit on the controlling side, as he always had been. It also didn't help that he was not a big fan of Slytherin House. One might say he was even a bit prejudiced against them. 

“As for Mr. Zabini, he is very busy in the Library with Madame Pince,” the headmistress continued. “The place is trashed, and a monstrous portion of the books have been destroyed beyond repair. A lot of these books are irreplaceable and need to be cataloged. Mr. Zabini is suited for assisting Madame Pince, as he will not argue with what is to be done, unlike some people here. Ah, but since you are so damn worried about Ms. Granger's safety, I will allow you to accompany her to the dungeons, but no further. It is on your way to Hagrid's, after all, and he does expect you to be on time. Have I made myself perfectly clear, Mr. Weasley?" She raised an eyebrow at Ron, whose brow furrowed as he nodded in compliance. He was clearly unhappy about the arrangement. 

"Ah...where is Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, glancing at the clock. 

Hermione blinked, realizing that Harry had told her to inform Professor McGonagall of his location. She replied, "Harry is at an...appointment, Professor." 

"Oh, yes, I remember him mentioning that to me the other day. He's seeing a Mind Healer, correct?" 

"Healer Valchrom, Professor." 

"Good. With all that he went through, it's no surprise that his mind suffered greatly. How has he been?" Hermione and Ron exchanged looks here, causing Professor McGonagall to raise an eyebrow. 

"Well, to be entirely truthful, Professor,” Hermione began, her tone that of understanding,“we didn't even know he was seeing a Healer until a few weeks ago, but as far as I can tell, he’s improving. He seems a bit more amicable, but he's still very… withdrawn. We've tried to talk to him about it, but he just—He doesn't want to say a single word about it to us.” 

“I don't understand why seeing a Mind Healer would help, when he could just talk to us, his friends,” Ron muttered. “We know him better—“ 

"The war was very difficult on him, and you of all people should know that better than anyone else.” The Headmistress' words were quick as she interrupted the disagreeable young man. “Also, it may help him to talk to one who knows nothing about him personally, so he can be given an unbiased opinion of what is going through his mind. I know it is hard to believe that he didn't want to talk to both of you about this, but...I do not tell many this, but Albus exhibited much of the same behavior after his duel with Grindelwald. He also went to see a Mind Healer. Take that into consideration. This is no strange thing." 

Hermione just wanted her best friend back. She missed him. It was hard to believe and understand, but whatever Harry had to do to get back to where he felt a bit more normalcy was fine with her. The tragedies of the war left his heart and mind greatly wounded, and the fame he received from his victory against Voldemort had made him distant. Ron just stood there, blinking in surprise. Both of them wondered if Harry would ever go back to being the Harry they knew. It was all a mystery. 

"Now, the two of you best be off. If you see Potter before I do, please send him to my office. I'd like to discuss a few things with him," the Headmistress finally concluded, sending the two of them away. They had much to do. 

Sometime later, Hermione was standing at the top of the spiral staircase which lead down into the dungeons of Hogwarts. Ron had accompanied her to this point, and that was as far as he had been allowed. The both of them gulped as they peered down the darkened stairs. 

“Well,” Ron said after a beat. He moved to kiss Hermione farewell, but she turned quickly, as if to avoid it. and began to descend into the darkness of the dungeons, leaving Ron staring after her, biting the inside of cheek in irritation. 

“Good luck then,” he muttered after her, before turning on his heel and heading to his own assignment.

The young witch could hear the sound of water dripping grow louder and louder the more she descended. The dungeons were usually a damp place, so of course, she thought nothing of it. With a muttered incantation, she lit the tip of her wand. After a moment, Hermione walked into the main dungeon corridor, and her foot instantly landed in a puddle. Shining the light of her wand along the floor of the corridor, she noted that small pools of water were everywhere. Where had they come from? Turning, she walked over to the Potions classroom and slowly opened the door. Water came rushing out around her feet. Hermione blinked, peering inside the room to inspect for further wreckage . Cauldrons were overturned, and desks were flipped onto their sides. Vials and beakers littered the stone floor, along with soggy potion ingredients. Professor Snape would have been appalled at the state of his classroom, and Professor Slughorn, a similar reaction, of that she had little doubt. Had the whole place flooded with water from the lake? Was it a plumbing issue? Hermione wondered if the Slytherin dormitories had suffered the same fate.

Hermione closed the door and began to walk again, this time heading deeper into the dungeons. Eventually, she arrived in what would normally be a dead end. Now, there was a large, iron-wrought door in its place. Hermione smiled, recalling her second year at Hogwarts. She, Harry and Ron had sought entry to the Slytherin dormitories in order to find out if Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. With some Polyjuice Potion, Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle, while she had meant to turn into Millicent Bulstrode. However, Hermione was not able to go with her friends, as she had turned into a humanoid feline instead. A detrimental oversight, for the hair she had used was that of a cat's and not Millicent Bulstrode's. Hermione made sure to inspect ingredients to potions much more thoroughly from that day forward. Ron and Harry told her what they had seen, of course. She learned the location only. Harry and Ron claimed they were too pressed for time to look around, their focus on Malfoy. She wished they had been able to get a better look at the place. It would be useful now. For with that information, she could more properly ascertain the damage, were there any at all. 

Hermione gazed at the large set of doors, sighing. In normal circumstances, these doors would be hidden, and a password would be given to the guardian who was in charge of hiding them. She didn't know who or what that guardian had been, as it wasn't here now. It certainly couldn't be a portrait. Perhaps it was a tapestry or some sort of statue? It didn't matter at this moment, but that did nothing to quench her curiosity. Hermione shone the light of her wand at the doors, thoroughly examining them for any sign of damage. The design on the doors were those of pythons, carved into the iron. The silver handles too were snakes and looked like a pair of silver vipers. The Slytherin house seemed nothing if not proud of their mascot. She stepped forward, and reached out, pulling on the door handles. The doors didn't budge, causing her to frown; they were not supposed to be locked. 

"Alohomora," she exclaimed as she pointed her wand at the doors. The handles glowed for a moment. If the doors were locked, they would be so no longer. She tried them again to no avail, but then she heard an odd creaking noise. It reminded her of the creak of a ship at sea. She paid it no mind, what mattered was getting beyond. She licked her lips and rubbed her hands together, determined to try one last time. Now, she pulled the handles quite forcibly, and the doors burst open, a torrent of water rushing out. Hermione was knocked off her feet, and her wand flew from her fingers as the entire place went dark. She screamed, the water seeming endless to her as it forced her back against the far wall, pinning her there quickly filling up the passageway. Without her wand, Hermione Granger was going to drown. 

Suddenly, when she thought all was lost, Hermione heard someone yell a spell over the roaring deluge , the voice unrecognizable to her ears at this moment. 

**_"Protego Totalum!"_ **

A massive magical shield appeared around her, lighting up the room and causing the water to divert away from her and the spell’s caster. In absolute shock, all Hermione could do was stare as the water rushed by her, even though she was no longer in any danger. As soon as the water died down and began to drain, the shield dissipated, but the room was still lit by the light of someone's wand. Whoever had saved her was still here, and standing right by her. She saw her wand a few feet away, safely wedged in one of the nooks of a statue. Instinctively, Hermione rolled to one side through the water, snatching her wand, before getting up and leaping in the direction of the other person in the corridor. She pointed her quickly lit wand in the face of her savior. Hermione gasped, stepping back. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at who stood before her. 

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions?  
> Leave me a comment!


End file.
